


Temeraire meets Smaug

by goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/pseuds/goddamnshinyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the 2015 Temeraire exchange. (I won't normally be posting art on here, but this is mostly a test of the Collections feature for the exchange I moderated.)</p>
<p>done for tumblr user fiveforchibis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temeraire meets Smaug

yup there it is


End file.
